In the construction of mailer type business forms, which are some of the most versatile and useful business forms, sometimes it is desirable to provide indicia imprinted onto a top ply to an underlying ply, and also to provide a return envelope construction that is simple to utilize. However, since an outer face of the outgoing envelope will have a carbonless coating on it, it is desirable to provide a window in that face so that a reply address card having a reply address on it is visible through the window in the reply envelope.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided which comprises the following elements: A first ply having first length and first width dimensions, perimeter edges, first and second faces, and a first window therein. A first fold line formed in the first ply across the width thereof. A second ply having second length and second width dimensions both less than the first length and width dimensions, perimeter edges, first and second faces, and a second window therein. A second fold line formed in the second ply across the width thereof. First adhesive patterns for attaching the first and second plies together adjacent at least some of the perimeter edges of the second ply, so that the first and second windows are aligned and so that the first and second fold lines are aligned and so that the second ply covers the majority of the first face of the first ply, the second ply second face substantially in face-to-face engagement with the first ply first face. Second adhesive patterns provided adjacent at least some of the perimeter edges of the first face of the first ply on areas thereof uncovered by the second ply, for holding the first ply in an outgoing mailer configuration when folded about the first fold line. And, third adhesive patterns formed on the first face of the second ply for forming a reply envelope when the second ply is folded about the second fold line.
The second window in the intermediate is slightly larger than the first window, and when the windows are aligned no portion of the second ply immediately adjacent the second window is visible through the first window. A CB coating is provided on at least a significant portion of the second face of the second ply, and a CF coating on at least the portion of the first face of the first ply aligned with the CB coated portion of the second face of the second ply. The first adhesive means secures the second ply to the first ply at three perimeter edges of the second ply, but not at a fourth perimeter edge. Lines of weakness are provided which allow the mailer formed from the intermediate to be readily opened despite the adhesive patterns.
The first fold line is typically provided at a mid point of the length of the first ply, so that the intermediate is V-folded to form a mailer according to the invention. An outgoing address area is provided on the first face of the second ply on the opposite side of the second fold line from the second window, aligned with the second window when the intermediate is V-folded about the fold lines. Reply address indicia is typically provided on the first ply on the panel thereof on the opposite side of the first fold line from the first window, and perforations are formed in the first ply to allow a sheet portion with the reply address thereon to be detached from the first ply and inserted into a reply envelope formed from the second ply so that it is visible through the second window. The second ply also has a flap formed therein with activatable adhesive on the first face of the second ply, at the flap.
According to another aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: A first ply having first length and width dimensions, perimeter edges, and first and second faces. A first fold line formed in the first ply across the width thereof at approximately the mid point of the length. A second ply having second length and width dimensions both less than the first length and width dimensions, perimeter edges, and first and second faces. A second fold line formed in the second ply across the width thereof. First adhesive patterns for attaching the first and second plies together adjacent at least some of the perimeter edges of the second ply, so that the first and second fold lines are aligned and so that the second ply covers the majority of the first face of the first ply, the second ply second face substantially in face-to-face engagement with the first ply first face. Second adhesive patterns provided adjacent at least some of the perimeter edges of the first face of the first ply on areas thereof uncovered by the second ply, for holding the first ply in an outgoing mailer configuration when folded about the first fold line. Third adhesive patterns formed on the first face of the second ply for forming a reply envelope when the second ply is folded about the second fold line. A CB coating on at least a significant portion of the second face of the second ply. And, a CF coating on a portion of the first face of the first ply aligned with the CB coated portion of the second face of the second ply.
The invention also comprises a mailer type business form. The mailer type business form comprises the following elements: A first ply having top and bottom faces and a first window therein. A second ply having top and bottom faces, the top face of the second ply in face-to-face engagement with the bottom face of the first ply, the second ply having a second window therein in alignment with the first window. A third ply having top and bottom faces underlying the second ply, the third ply top face in substantial face-to-face engagement with the second ply bottom face, and outgoing address information provided on the top face of the third ply in alignment with the first and second windows. A fourth ply having top and bottom faces, the top face of the fourth ply in substantial face-to-face engagement with the bottom face of the third ply. Adhesive patterns for holding the plies together to form an outgoing mailer configuration, and a reply envelope within the outgoing mailer configuration. And, lines of weakness adjacent the adhesive patterns for allowing opening of the outgoing mailer to expose the reply envelope.
The second window is slightly larger than the first window and the windows are aligned so that no portion of the second ply immediately adjacent the second window is visible through the first window. Also a CF coating is provided on the bottom face of the first ply, and a CB coating on the top face of the second ply. Reply address indicia is printed on the fourth ply, and perforations are formed on the fourth ply so that a reply address containing a portion of the fourth ply can be detached from the fourth ply and inserted in the reply envelope, so that the reply address is visible through the second window.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: A second ply having top and bottom faces, the top face of the second ply in face-to-face engagement with the bottom face of the first ply. A third ply having top and bottom faces underlying the second ply, the third ply top face in substantial face-to-face engagement with the second ply bottom face, and outgoing address information provided on the top face of the third ply in alignment. A fourth ply having top and bottom faces, the top face of the fourth ply in substantial face-to-face engagement with the bottom face of the third ply. Adhesive patterns for holding the plies together to form an outgoing mailer configuration, and a reply envelope within the outgoing mailer configuration. Lines of weakness adjacent the adhesive patterns for allowing opening of the outgoing mailer to expose the reply envelope. And, a CF coating on at least a significant portion of the bottom face of the first ply, and a CB coating on a portion of the top face of second ply aligned with the CF coated portion of the bottom face of the first ply.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a mailer type business form, and intermediate for the construction thereof, that is versatile and advantageous. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.